


If I Stop Dreaming You’ll Be Alright

by Yeahharryhasmyheart



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahharryhasmyheart/pseuds/Yeahharryhasmyheart
Summary: Coops worried about Harry . He doesn’t know how fic things .Harry denies what’s going on he doesn’t want to think about it





	If I Stop Dreaming You’ll Be Alright

Harry groaned as the alarm shattered the mornings silence. He hadn’t slept well, another headache, he’d been getting them a lot lately and this one was a beauty. He reached for the pain killers in his bedside drawer ,trying his best not to disturb Coop still asleep next to him. How the guy slept through the alarm was a mystery, maybe he meditates in his sleep as well Harry thought.Smiling he gently brushed the hair from Coops eyes, god he was beautiful ,he gently kissed his forehead . Sighing he sat up he needed to get a glass of water for the pills, he stood slowly almost losing his balance grabbing the bedside table so he didn’t fall, knocking the clock to the ground as he did so ,it fell with a crash. He looked at Coop , still sleeping good no need for him to worry. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, a shower would make him feel better. He knew it wouldn’t but he’d gotten used to lying to himself lately, he didn’t want to face the possibilities , not now not when he was so happy, they both were and he’d convince himself of anything to keep it that way .  
Coop lay in bed wide awake , he was worried. He’d noticed what was going with Harry, of course he had, but just Incase he had missed it his dreams made sure he knew . They’d started weeks ago , every one of them were of Harry and himself . In some Harry was surrounded by a grey mist in others he was almost invisible but in everyone some mysterious force kept them apart. He didn’t need a giant or anyone else to help him understand he knew what his dreams meant but he didn’t know how to fix things , how to fix Harry. He wiped a tear from his face and closed his eyes in a silent prayer , maybe if he can stop his dreams Harry would be ok .


End file.
